Prelude to What is Stolen
by serina-phantom
Summary: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan just proposed to him! But when Giese returns seeking from revenge, and steals Ruby from Johan, Judai blames himself and goes to rescue her. But is that what Giese planned? And will Johan be able to save Judai?
1. Will You Marry Me?

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Okay, guys! I realize I have been posting new stories like crazy, but I just love my stories so much that I do not want to lose the ideas, so I feel the need to post them before I lose the idea!

Lucy: Truth be told, guys, we are a little nervous about writing this story!

Me: This is one of those stories that we were so afraid of writing because we didn't want any bad reviews, and were were kinda worried that this wouldn't be one of our better stories.

Lucy: So, if you would all be so kind as to not flame this one or be cruel!

Me: I was horrified about posting this up, and am shaking while I click the button that posts it, so please be kind and don't flame! If you don't like, don't read!

Lucy: Please enjoy the first chapter, guys!

_**Chapter One: Will You Marry Me?**_

It had to have been a dream. There was no way that it was real. Those four simple words, the ones that every person longs to hear from the one that they love the most at some point in their life.

So simple they are, and yet, they hold such a strong meaning.

They consist of five syllables, simple and plain, but those four words in the same sentence are so amazing, so sweet, that it is hard to say no, especially when you are totally in love with the one who speaks them.

"Will you marry me?"

Those four words are able to shake mountains, change the course of history, and change any outcome into a wonderful one if someone accepts the question.

However...

These words can something be the cause of a horrid thing, and only those who truly love one another will stay with each other when something as horrible as what happened to two young lovers happens...

* * *

It was a fairly warm summer's day at Duel Academy, and the sun was shining high in the blue sky. No clouds dotted the skies, and the occasional song bird flew overhead and tweeted the next lyrics to its internal tune.

Many of the students who had graduated had long since left the Academy and returned to their homes. Some of them, however, had stayed right where they were and were given the opportunity to live at Duel Academy as long as they wanted. They had long since graduated, and were sometimes called into the classrooms to give lectures and tips to the new generation of duelists.

On this particular sunny day, several of the students who stayed were out on the beaches.

Asuka and Fubuki Tenjoin were two of those who were there; Fubuki was surfing while Asuka was sitting at her lawn chair, leaning back and trying to read her book.

Manjoume was building a sand castle with Shou, and arguing about it the entire time. Jim and Kenzan were having a debate about a certain type of fossil, and Karen was just lazing on a rock in the sun. Ryo and Edo were sitting back in their lawn chairs, both of them reading their books and not paying attention to what was going on around them.

Asuka yawned as Rei came trotting over to her.

Now about two years older, Rei had decided to stay and hang with the gang while she was still getting ready to graduate. She smiled and sat down on the empty chair beside Asuka and put some sun-tan lotion on her arms.

"I haven't seen Johan or Judai-sama for a little while," the ravenette said with a wink. "Think Johan's asked yet?"

Asuka sighed and took off her sunglasses. "I doubt it," she murmured.

"Oh, why not!" Rei said, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean, he came to you and me last night and told us about it, and I think he should definitely ask Judai!"

Asuka nodded. "I know," she said, closing her book and setting it on her towel. "But Johan's nervous. It'd break his heart if Judai rejected him, don't you think?"

"I guess," Rei sniffed angrily.

Asuka reached over and pet her on the head. "Don't worry. He'll do it," she reassured with a familiar grin.

"I hope so," Rei said, turning and looking to the roof of the Duel Academy school, where she knew that Johan and Judai could be found on most days when they weren't in each other's dorm rooms, at the cafeteria, exploring, or giving a lecture (which was mostly done on Johan's part).

* * *

Judai drew in a deep breath and laid on the roof with his arms resting behind his head, enjoying the warmth of the sun that shone down on him. It was times like this that he was thankful he hadn't left Duel Academy.

The brunette didn't really have a place to go back to, since his mother and father were always away on business, and they understood that Judai had his own life to lead.

Judai hadn't heard from them since he came to Duel Academy, and he doubted he would for a while.

"Awww, I love days like this," the brunette murmured to himself.

He nearly drifted to sleep, unaware of the bluenette who was watching from the stairway to the roof. The brunette had no need to be afraid, though, because the bluenette watching him was someone that Judai trusted completely.

His boyfriend, Johan Andersen.

The two of them had been dating for a long time, almost two years. It was love at first sight for both of them, and after all they had been through, they finally confessed their feelings to one another and wound up dating.

Johan and Judai were inseparable.

They never fought about anything, always agreed, and were not the least bit afraid about showing their love for one another out in public. They would kiss and hold each other out in public, and since Duel Academy was open to free relationship choices, no one made any comments when they did this, provided it wasn't in front of a class when they were giving a lecture.

They had become so close over the two years they had been dating that they seemed to have a mental bond with one another. It was almost as if they shared a connection.

Whenever Judai was in danger or needed Johan at any time at all, no matter where he was, Johan knew instantly.

If Johan was hurt or needed Judai, no matter where he was, Judai knew it in an instant.

Some people would have found this creepy, but Johan and Judai knew that it was a sign that their love was strong, and that no one could separate them. No one in the world had a stronger bond than these two lovers, and no one in the world could separate them from each other, no matter what.

Johan frowned slightly from where he stood.

He had talked to Asuka the other day, and she had told him to go for it. He told her that he would, bt now that the time had come, he was more nervous than he had been when he first confessed to Judai.

The bluenette swallowed and wiped away his nervous look.

"Hero(1)?" he called, stepping onto the roof and walking over to his boyfriend.

Judai jostled from his sleeping state and rolled his head over at the call of his nickname. He shook his head slightly to clear the grogginess from his vision, and when he looked, he smiled when he saw Johan walking over to him. He whispered his boyfriend's name and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hey, Johan," he waved tiredly. "What's up?"

"Not much," Johan responded, taking a seat beside his brown-haired boyfriend. "What are you doing out here, Judai?"

Judai grinned to his boyfriend. "I was sleeping," he answered. "Kuriboh and Ruby kept on tackling each other last night, and while _you_ slept like a lead weight, I couldn't get any sleep with them hissing and yowling at each other."

Johan chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "You know they're just playing with each other. Ruby and Kuriboh are as much in love with each other as we are," he said.

"Well, they have one hell of a way of showing it!" Judai sniffed.

Again, Johan chuckled, and laced his arm around the brunette's shoulders. He smiled and laid his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder, and felt Judai rest his head on top of his.

The bluenette's calm expression suddenly portrayed one of solitude. Johan knew that he had to ask. He had to do it before he became too afraid to ask. He knew that it was most likely going to be positive, but there was no way for him to know for sure.

"Judai?" Johan asked.

"Yes?" Judai murmured, having almost fallen asleep.

Johan gulped and cleared his throat. "Y-you love me a lot, right?" he whispered to his boyfriend. He felt Judai shuffle beside him, and turn to look into his eyes.

"Yeah," Judai answered with a nod, and he noticed right off that Johan seemed nervous. "Johan, what is it? What's wrong?"

Johan inhaled. "Judai, are you happy with me?" he asked. He noticed that Judai gave him a confused look, so he explained. "Are you happy being with me? Do I meet your needs? Are you happy with the relationship we are in?"

Judai turned to his boyfriend. "Of course I am!" he said. "What would possess you to think otherwise?"

Johan chuckled softly to himself and looked out to the ocean. "No reason," he murmured, more to himself than to Judai. He chose not to speak for a short while.

Judai frowned at this and laid his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

Again, they just stayed in silence, just staring out at the oceans as the waves curled and unclenched. Johan didn't say a word for a few minutes, and neither did Judai.

"That wasn't it," Judai murmured suddenly.

"What?" Johan turned and locked eyes with the brunette.

Judai looked a little upset. "That wasn't what you wanted to ask me, Johan," he said, shifting so he was kneeling before his boyfriend. "You wanted to ask something else, but changed your question. Now, what is it you really want to ask me?"

Johan swallowed the lump in his throat and looked out to the sunset. "Judai, we've... had some great times these past two years, right?" he asked.

Judai turned and stared into Johan's emerald eyes. "Johan..."

"However," the bluenette said, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging them close. "I feel like I need something more in my life. I want something... _more_, you know?"

Judai's heart started racing like a jackhammer. _S-something more?_ the brunette wondered. _D-does that mean that he's not happy with me? Is he going to break up with me?_

Judai was afraid.

He wanted to start crying and telling Johan that whatever he had done, he was sorry and that he could change. He wanted to, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to say or do anything.

Johan turned to Judai and reached for his hand, taking it in his own.

Judai noticed right off how warm Johan felt. It was almost as if the boy's body was on fire. The brunette would have leaned up against him if he wasn't so afraid of what Johan was going to say.

"Judai Yuki," Johan whispered.

He reached out and brushed his hand across Judai's cheek. Judai flinched and closed his eyes. His heart was racing, blood was filling his cheeks and his ears, and he found it hard to hear Johan.

"Will you marry me?"

For Judai, all time seemed to stop.

He could have swore that he felt his heart stop. Judai looked up and saw Johan staring at him, his face probably just as red as Judai's was. Johan looked nervous, afraid, and confused all at the same time.

And yet, he also looked like he was absolutely sure that this was what he wanted.

"I know I don't have a ring or anything yet," Johan said, nervously looking away. "and I'm definately not the best human being in the world. I am a bit flawed I know. But, Judai, I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you Judai."

Judai's heart started racing faster. "Johan..."

"I love you, Judai," Johan said, staring deep into Judai's eyes. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Judai felt tears filling the corners of his eyes. He defiately wasn't expecting this. He looked up at Johan and smiled at him. He knew right off what his answer was, long before Johan had probably even thought of asking him this.

"Johan, it doesn't matter if you have a ring to show it or not," Judai said. "I love you, too."

Johan stared at Judai with a slightly hopeful smile. "Does that mean what I think it does?" he asked, his voice quiet. He seemed almost as if he was afraid that he would awaken and find out that this was all a dream.

"Yes," Judai whispered, locking eyes with Johan. "I will marry you, Johan Andersen."

Johan smiled and laced his arms around Judai, bringing him as close as he could. He buried his head into Judai's hair and clenched the boy. "You just made me the happiest man in the world, Judai, I hope you realize that," he whispered.

Judai smiled back and held on to Johan as tightly as he could. The sun was starting to set, and it created the perfect atmosphere for the two young lovers.

* * *

Asuka lifted her sunglasses again as the sun started to set and glanced over her shoulder. She looked to the roof, where Johan and Judai liked to meet, and smiled when she saw them embracing.

She smiled and turned towards Rei. "I think he's asked him," she said.

Rei's brown eyes widened, and she started clapping. "Really? What do you think Judai said?" she asked, her voice high and squeaky and giddy from over-excitement.

Asuka chuckled. "Judging by the make-out session going on, I'd say it was a yes," she answered.

Rei turned towards her other friends, who were playing in the light ocean surf, and called to them with a loud whistle. "Guys! We have to start the party now!"

The others smiled and gathered their things from the beach and began to prepare for the engagement party that they had been planning for when Johan asked Judai and if Judai had accepted.

And that time was now.

* * *

Me: All right! That is the first chapter to "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"! (1) This is Judai's nickname that Johan gives him, because he plays with an Elemental Hero deck!

Lucy: As previously stated, we are still very nervous about this fic, so if you would all be so kind as to not flame or be cruel, we would greatly appreciate it!

Me: I also get a lot of comments about Yubel appearing in my stories, so have no fear guys, Yubel does appear in this story! I know how much everyone loves Yubel, and I personally think she's (I know it's technically a hermaphrodite, but I refer to Yubel as a 'she') an awesome character, so I am happy to have her appear!

Lucy: Well, we hope this story will turn out to be good in the overall long-run!

Me: Please review nicely, and _**do not**_ flame, because we are very nervous about the outcome of this story! We thank all of you who stick with our stories!


	2. Engagement Party

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter two of "Prelude to What is Stolen" is up and running, guys!

Lucy: Johan just proposed to Judai, and Judai accepted it, so now, they are engaged to one another! And the two of them couldn't be happier with that fact!

Me: But like most fics, there needs to be a conflict, so here it is!

Lucy: Please read on and do not flame! We hope that everyone will enjoy this story as we have enjoyed writing it!

_**Chapter Two: Engagement Party**_

_Rei turned towards her other friends, who were playing in the light ocean surf, and called to them with a loud whistle. "Guys! We have to start the party now!"_

_The others smiled and gathered their things from the beach and began to prepare for the engagement party that they had been planning for when Johan asked Judai and if Judai had accepted._

_And that time was now._

* * *

The engagement party started at 7:00 PM on the dot in the Obelisk cafeteria.

Most students didn't get put into the Obelisk dorms anymore, and the cafeteria was always vacant at night. For this reason, Principal Samejima had allowed Rei to throw an engagement party for Johan and Judai. The faculty was also allowed to come, and close friends of the group were also invited.

It was a lovely party, to say the least.

Jim and Rei had spent countless hours stringing streamers of all colors across the massive ceiling, and Manjoume himself had teamed up with Ryo to make the food. Asuka and Shou put together a bunch of music to play, and anything else that need be done was a job given to everyone else at the party.

It was a long and painful process, but eventually, they had the party all ready.

When Judai and Johan arrived, they were shocked that everyone had created this party just for them. Judai was so happy that he almost started crying, and Johan thanked everyone at least one hundred times.

Principal Samejima went up to say some words on behalf of the new couple.

He claimed that he always knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they were going to end up together. Judai and Johan blushed at this, and waved nervously as everyone started clapping for them.

And then, the party began.

* * *

Johan pushed his way through some of the crowd, excusing himself, and making his way to Judai.

Judai was standing in the far back of the Obelisk cafeteria, laughing and speaking with Yubel. The duel spirit was floating in the air near Judai, laughing with him as well.

Johan had forgiven Yubel for what she had done, but it was still a little unsettling to see Judai speaking with her.

When the brunette saw Johan advancing, he smiled and waved his run o' the mill smile. Johan couldn't help but smile back at his fiance, and knew somewhere that everything was okay.

"Hey, Johan," Judai said.

Johan trotted up and laced his arms around Judai's waist, drawing the Osiris student close. "Hey, Hero," he said. Judai giggled at the nickname and tapped Johan playfully on the shoulder.

Johan glanced over at Yubel and nodded. "Yubel."

Yubel lifted her clawed brown/purple/black hand and waved/saluted at the bluenette as soon as he appeared. **'Lo, Andersen**, she said with a swift nod following it.

Johan waved back and then turned to Judai. "What's Yubel doing here, Judai?" he asked.

Before Judai could answer, Yubel spoke up. **I've been sensing something very strange going on between this world and the Duel Monster world. And I was a bit worried, since the sensation was coming towards Duel Academy.**

"Is it something we should worry about?" Johan asked.

**It's hard to say**, Yubel responded. **Though I'm not worried. If worse comes to worse, I'll just get rid of the problem before it has a chance to cause any harm.**

"Thank the gods for that," Johan responded.

Yubel gave a swift nod and then vanished into thin air. Johan shook his head slowly. Yubel was always appearing and disappearing at her leisure, and though he was use to it, for the most part, it still freaked Johan out that she was able to do it so quickly. Forgetting about the duel spirit, Johan turned and Judai and smiled.

Judai flinched and leaned away from Johan. "I know that look," he said.

Johan blinked innocently. "What look, Hero?"

"Don't you use that bullshit with me, Johan Andersen!" Judai said, slashing his hands at his fiance. "That look! That's your 'I'm-a-predator-and-you're-my-prey' look!"

Johan smiled and leaned down, placing his teeth near the nape of Judai's neck. "You always could see right through me, Hero," he murmured, his tone dangerously low and seductive.

Judai whimpered and tried to draw away from Johan. "Johan, no," he whispered.

When Johan drew away, Judai felt ashamed. He couldn't explain how he felt. He wanted Johan. That much was certain. But he wanted to wait for a special moment before he and Johan did anything...

"What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"I... I, uh-" Judai shook his head dejectedly and looked to the ground.

Johan stared at Judai for a few silent moments. He reached down and took Judai back up into his arms and drew him as close as he could, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Judai calmed down a moment later and turned to face Johan, who was still holding him as if he were the most precious gem in the world. It made the brunette feel special that Johan cared for him that much.

"Hero, you can tell me anything," Johan whispered. "You have to understand that. Now what's wrong?"

Judai sighed and looked at the ground. "I-I want to do stuff with you, Johan, but I'm just not ready yet," he whispered, embarrassed. "I-I really do want to, and if you want to, then I guess I can..."

Johan frowned. "Judai," he whispered. "If you don't want to have sex right now, then don't think about it. We'll wait until the day we get married, then it'll be more special that way."

Judai looked at Johan. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Johan nodded with a wide smile. "Just imagine the things I am going to do to you then."

Judai's face blushed bright red, but the conversation was instantly forgotten. Judai felt better, though he wasn't sure how it had been started in the first place.

But Judai now knew that Johan was the right man for him.

Anyone who was willing to wait for the one they loved was the right person. And the fact that Johan was going to wait meant that he and Judai belonged together with one another.

Johan laced his arms around Judai's thin shoulders and led him to the center of the cafeteria, where the majority of the guests at the party were located.

Jim and Kenzan were having a dance competition on the floor, which Johan knew that Jim was winning. As they watched, Rei and Asuka came walking up to the new couple.

"Johan?" Rei tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" Johan turned to face the small black-haired girl.

Rei shuffled her feet nervously. "We just wanted to say how happy we are that you two got engaged. We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to ask him," she joked.

Johan laughed nervously as well. "Y-yeah, well," he looked away.

Judai smirked and laced his arms around the bluenette. "He finally worked up the courage to ask me," he said. Johan blushed and tried to protest, but Judai cut him off by slamming his lips against the bluenette's.

The kiss lasted only a few moments, but when Judai drew back, he smirked at Johan. "You might take me the first night, but one of these days, after we're married, I'm gonna dominate you," he said.

Johan laughed. "I'd love to see that blow over!" he told the brunette.

Judai pouted and stuck his tongue out at Johan and turned his attention back to Rei. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "Now, what were you saying before?"

Rei giggled and reached into her pocket. "Not much," she said.

The ravenette drew out a red and gold beaded necklace and handed it to Judai. Judai stared at it in awe. It was a hand crafted necklace, and the beads looks like they were made of tiny gems or glass. Judai looked back to Johan, who was admiring it as well, and then back to the smiling girl who gave it to him.

"Rei," Judai said, looking at the necklace. "What's this for?"

"An engagement present," Rei explained, taking the necklace and attaching it to Judai's neck. "Asuka and I read up some cultural stuff, and in some place, I forget where, it's good luck to wear a necklace made of red and gold beads."

Judai looked at the necklace and smiled at it.

Rei turned to Johan and beamed at him. "We didn't forget you, either," she said, reaching into her other pocket and taking out another beaded piece of jewelry, though this one seemed more like a bracelet than anything. "We made this one for you, but I think we made it a bit too small by accident."

Johan smiled and accepted it with thanks. "I'll keep it attached to my deck box," he said to her.

Rei smiled and made her way to the gang, where everyone was dancing around. Johan turned around to face Judai. Judai was smiling at him and looking at the necklace Rei had given him.

"Judai?" Johan asked. "Could you bring my deck up to the dorm? I have something I need to talk with Jim about."

Judai nodded and took the deck box from Johan. "Sure thing," he smiled. He kissed Johan on the cheek and then went running to the dorm room that he and Johan now shared in the Obelisk dorms.

Johan smiled up at his fiance and then went to speak to Jim.

What Yubel had told him was bothering him, and if anyone would be able to tell if something was wrong, it was Jim C. Cook. Johan carefulyl pushed through the crowd to the Aussie in the distance.

* * *

Judai opened the door to the dorm that he and Johan shared.

Johan had asked Judai to move into his dorm shortly after they started dating, and ever since then, it had been considered both of their room. It was much bigger than Judai's dorm room had been in the Osiris dormatories.

Judai took Johan's deck box and laid it on the desk.

He smiled down at the cards and then turned to go away. He heard Hane Kuriboh chirp from somewhere, but he wasn't sure exactly where it was coming from, so he ignored it.

Judai took one last sweep of the room with his eyes and then vanished into the hall, closing the door behind him, but not locking it. He made his way back down to the party ever so slowly.

Back in the dorm room, Johan's deck box was hanging open, and the card that held Ruby Carbuncle's spirit was hanging out, the little duel spirit sleeping tightly and comfily inside.

* * *

Me: Oh no! The conflict beings! The last line is probably the most important out of what has happened! Just so that everyone knows what is happening!

Lucy: What is going to happen now?

Me: Will Johan and Judai be all right? And what of Ruby? Will she be okay as well? This is where the conflict begins, and is continued in the next chapter, so look forward to it, guys!

Lucy: Please review nicely, and we shall update ASAP! No flaming, please! We're still very nervous about this fic!


	3. Return of the Madman

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter three of "Prelude to What is Stolen"!

Lucy: So, Johan and Judai are engaged, and now, the story is starting to heat up! So we hope everyone will enjoy this story and not flame us, please, because we are trying our hardest!

Me: This chapter is important, but yet again, we are nervous about having it up!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Three: Return of the Madman**_

_Judai took one last sweep of the room with his eyes and then vanished into the hall, closing the door behind him, but not locking it. He made his way back down to the party ever so slowly._

_Back in the dorm room, Johan's deck box was hanging open, and the card that held Ruby Carbuncle's spirit was hanging out, the little duel spirit sleeping tightly and comfy inside._

* * *

Somewhere in the distances of Duel Academy, near the abandoned dorms, a huge stream of lightning cracked from the ground. The ground cracked apart, and a hand tore itself free.

A body dragged itself up after the hand came, using the roots and the door to the abandoned dorms to keep itself up. The body was coated from head to toe in thick muck and disgusting Lord-knows-what. The body shuddered and shook with the cold, and thick hands wiped away mud from the body's face.

The body belonged to none other than Giese Hunter.

However, he looked different.

His amber-brown hair was a lot longer and shaggier than it had been before. His eyes were more narrow, his features a bit more wicked, and the underneaths of his eyes were lined with black. His clothes were black with soot to the point where they were forever that color. His hands were covered in dirt and muck.

The Duel spirit hunter glanced around and realized right off that he was back in Duel Academy. He sighed and rubbed the dirt out of his face and leaned back from the hole that had formed.

Giese had spent the majority of the last two years being tortured by various Duel spirits. Those that he had entrapped over the years came to take their revenge on him.

The hunter glanced around and took in the familiar surroundings.

He felt different for some reason. His body burned with a strange sensation that he remembered feeling when the Duel spirits were fighting and torturing him.

Giese shakingly rose to his feet and stared down at the hole in the ground. His hands tingled for some reason. Giese looked at his hands and then up at the sky.

"Well well," he said. "What have we here?"

He glanced down at his hands again, and then to the abandoned dorms. He eyeballed the loose door and noticed how the wind was swaying it gently from side to side.

He smirked and looked down, seeing strange sparks on his fingertips.

"I wonder..."

The Duel spirit hunter threw his hand towards the loose door of the abandoned dorms and summoned the strange feeling inside his body to the tips of his fingers.

The loose door flew off its hinges and went in the direction that the hunter willed. It struck the ground and snapped in half. Giese smirked and tried his new powers on a tree, and the tree ripped from the ground and landed a good twenty feet away with a loud snap. The hunter cackled and looked at his hands.

"I don't know what this is," he said aloud. "But I think I'm going to like it."

The hunter sat down and looked at his hands, flexing his muscles and letting the magic that he had gained from the Duel spirits surge through his body while he pondered.

* * *

Within an hour, Giese had created a bunch of minions out of shadows. He wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, but he had managed to transforms a bunch of shadows and tree branches into a few minions who were now standing near him, motionless as dolls. They only moved when he willed it.

The hunter glanced around and drew in a sharp breath.

He had used whatever magic he had gained to create a tent near the abandoned dorms, where he would wait. There was only one thing that he wanted more than anything.

To get revenge on the one who had banished him to that damned place.

"Johan Andersen," Giese said, leaning back against the wall of the abandoned dorms. "He's the one who defeated me and sent me there. I would take it out on Cobra, but he's been killed, or so I hear."

The hunter frowned and remembered a certain brunette he had seen.

His hand went to his jaw and he rubbed it as a phantom pain returned at the memory of the brunette. "That little punk, if I recall, was very precious to Andersen and to that damned spirit, Yubel," he said.

One of the doll-like minions moved. "What was that, sir?" he asked.

"Nothing," Giese snapped. "Just an old memory is all." The hunter closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to exact his revenge. He didn't want something that was so obvious, but he didn't want something so completely unlike him either.

A smile snaked across his lips.

"I have an idea," Giese said, standing up and turning to his minions. "One of you go and see where Andersen's deck is. There's a little friend of his that I'd like to see again."

* * *

Me: Oh no! The bastard is back! And after being trapped away for so long, Giese has acquired some powers from the Duel Spirits that attacked him and made him vanish!

Lucy: And what is the full extent of the evil plan that he's come up with?

Me: If you all want to find out what it is, then please review on the chapters, and we'll update as soon as we are able to! We hope to see more reviews on this story!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we shall update as soon as we are able to!


	4. The Stolen Card

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter four of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Giese has returned, and is planning on doing something horrible to get revenge on Johan for what happened to him, even if it was technically Cobra who did it to him.

Me: Yeah, cause Giese has a thing against Johan. They have like a hated thing going on.

Lucy: What will happen in this chapter? Read on if you want to find out what happens to poor Johan and Judai, and what Giese's horrible plan for revenge is!

_**Chapter Four: The Stolen Card**_

_"Nothing," Giese snapped. "Just an old memory is all." The hunter closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to exact his revenge. He didn't want something that was so obvious, but he didn't want something so completely unlike him either._

_A smile snaked across his lips._

_"I have an idea," Giese said, standing up and turning to his minions. "One of you go and see where Andersen's deck is. There's a little friend of his that I'd like to see again."_

* * *

Johan and Judai laughed as they came walking up the stairs back to their shared dorm room. They had spent the last few hours partying with their friends lover their engagement.

To be truthful, Judai couldn't be happier.

He had never imagined that Johan would propose to him. He loved the thought that he would one day be part of the Andersen family. He had met Johan's family before, and truth be told, he liked them a lot.

They laughed with each other and slowly stepped into the dorm room.

They both fell silent almost instantly.

Johan's room was torn apart.

The bed was messed up, the covers knocked on the floor. Some of the walls were filthy, but overall, they were okay. Books and clothes were thrown to the ground, but nothing was stolen, Johan and Judai both noticed. Everything was as it should have been, except for one small thing laying on the ground.

Johan's deck box.

"Oh no!" Johan rushed to his deck box and picked it up.

He snapped it open and took his deck out, flipping through his cards. He stopped, checked them again, and then did it a few more times. Judai saw his eyes go wide in horror.

"What's wrong, Johan?" Judai asked.

Johan shivered and dropped his deck to the ground, the cards scattering around. "Ruby's card," Johan whispered, almost inaudibly. "I-it's gone. I-I can't find Ruby's card, Judai."

Judai's brown eyes widened in horror. "What?" he screamed.

Johan glanced around and searched the room, picking up books and throwing them around, trying to find the card of his favorite Duel Monster spirit somewhere in the room.

Judai went down on his knees and started searching right beside Johan.

They turned the whole room upside down; Johan even cleaned up his deck and looked through it again, but he couldn't find Ruby's card anywhere in the room.

The bluenette shuddered and collapsed onto his knees, eyes dull and wide.

"Where...?" he whispered softly. "Where could it be?"

Judai went beside Johan and laced his arms around the bluenette's shaking shoulders. "Johan, I'm sorry," he said. "W-we'll find Ruby. I-I promise we are going to find her."

Johan could only manage a slow, barely moving nod.

While Judai helped his new finance stand, they both heard a strange laugh coming from the outside. It wasn't quite near their door, but it was close enough, near the forests that surrounded it.

Johan and Judai rushed towards the sound and paused at the balcony.

They both noticed a cloaked figure rushing towards the forests as fast as he could manage. The figure glanced back and smiled, from what Judai could see from under the cloak.

The man waved something over his head in Johan's direction as he ran.

"Giese says thanks for the card, kiddies!" the cloaked man called from over his shoulder.

Giving one last victorious laugh, the cloaked man went running into the darkness of the forests, vanishing into the pitch black night, his laughter vanishing as he went farther and farther away.

* * *

Johan and Judai were speechless.

Johan was shaking, and Judai couldn't find his voice.

He wanted to run after the man and get the card back, but somehow, he knew that there was nothing that he could do. Something about the cloaked man wasn't right.

Johan, who wanted to run after the man and tear his head off, did the only thing that his body would allow him to do. He did something that he would forever hate himself for doing, since it was pathetic of him and showing weakness at a time where he needed to be strong and brave for the spirit he cared for.

He sunk to his knees besides Judai, shivering, and cried.

* * *

Me: No! Giese, you wicked bastard! Get back here with Ruby's card!

Lucy: Dammit! Poor Johan! Who knows what's going to happen to Ruby now that Giese has taken her away! Damn, this engagement is turning out to be a horrible day for our two young lovers!

Me: What's going to happen?

Lucy: Please review nicely and we shall update!


	5. Guilt Trip

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter five of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Giese just sent one of his shadow minions to steal Ruby, and Johan's having a mental break down! What will become of our dearly beloved Johan after this?

Me: And what of poor Judai?

Lucy: If you want to figure out what is going on, then please read on!

_**Chapter Five: Guilt Trip**_

_Johan, who wanted to run after the man and tear his head off, did the only thing that his body would allow him to do. He did something that he would forever hate himself for doing, since it was pathetic of him and showing weakness at a time where he needed to be strong and brave for the spirit he cared for._

_He sunk to his knees besides Judai, shivering, and cried._

* * *

Judai was instantly by Johan's side, holding him as close as he could.

He nuzzled up against his fiance and rubbed his back while Johan sobbed and damned fate. The brunette helped Johan stand, still rubbing his back gently. "Johan," he murmured, leaning up and kissing Johan on the cheek.

The bluenette choked on a sob and laced his arms around Judai, holding his fiance as close as he could.

Judai helped Johan walk back into the dorm room, and he closed the door behind him.

Johan struggled a bit and reached towards the door, as if he were going to run outside and follow after the shadow minion. Judai laced his arms a bit harder around Johan and refused to let him escape.

"Johan," Judai snapped when Johan continued to struggle.

The bluenette stopped and stared into Judai's cold brown eyes. He gulped and shivered. He had never seen Judai this serious before. It was almost scary how serious he looked.

"There is nothing we can do now," Judai told the bluenette. "Especially not with you this distraught. Calm down, take a rest, and we'll think of something to do when you're calm."

Johan looked even more distraught at those words.

Judai sighed and held Johan close. "Johan, listen to me," he whispered. "Giese won't hurt Ruby. He obviously wants you to get angry. If you go out there and find him, you'll be giving him what he wants."

Seeing the logic in that, Johan calmed down slightly, though tears were still streaming from his emerald eyes. Judai glanced down and frowned, his heart thundering.

"Johan, this-" Judai shook his head. "This is all my fault."

Johan stopped mourning for a split second and turned a shocked look over to Judai.

Judai looked even more depressed than Johan must have. He looked as if Johan was going to start blaming him for all of this. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

Johan grabbed Judai's shoulders. "Judai, this was not your fault!" he said.

Judai shook his head and glanced down at the ground again. "No, Johan," he told the bluenette. "It is my fault. You told me to put your deck in the dorm, and I obviously wasn't careful, and that man found it."

Johan hugged Judai. "I-it's fine," he whispered, his voice cracking again. "W-we'll find her. We'll-"

"Johan," Judai whispered, and Johan looked down at his fiance. "Something in your voice, it... There's something about what you said. It sounds as if you don't believe that."

Johan said nothing for a moment, and then started to cry again.

Judai caught Johan and tried to calm him, but he saw that nothing was going to work.

He laced his arms around his fiance's body and helped him into the dorm yet again. He laid Johan down on the bed, which he had to fix up first, and then climbed in right next to him.

Once under the blankets, Judai held Johan and tried to keep him calm.

It worked, though Johan kept crying, and after a few minutes, Judai noticed that Johan had cried himself to sleep. Judai felt terrible that his fiance was crying, and though Johan had said it wasn't his fault, Judai felt that it partially was.

_If I had been a little bit more careful_, Judai thought to himself. _Ruby would still be here, I imagine._

Judai shook his head and looked down at his fiance.

Johan was incredibly hard to wake up when he fell asleep. Sure, he could wake up if he sensed something wrong, but otherwise, he was a usually deep sleeper.

Slight movements didn't wake him up.

Ever so carefully, Judai slipped out of Johan's arms and replaced himself with a pillow. Johan hugged the pillow and murmured Judai's name in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Judai smiled sadly at his fiance. "Johan, I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I need to get Ruby back for you. I need to do this alone. Giese won't be expecting _me_ to go and get her. He's expecting you to go."

Judai kissed his fiance on the forehead before turning and leaving the dorm.

Before he was out, he stole one last look at Johan.

Johan was still fast asleep, and Judai thought to write him a note in case he woke up. Judai knew it was kind of stupid, since Johan would probably follow him when he saw it, but he needed to write it.

In case he never came back.

After writing the note and leaving it by Johan's bedside, Judai slipped out of the dorms and into the forests, where the cloaked man had gone off to a short while ago.

* * *

After a short while, Johan woke up.

Something felt wrong, he noticed. There was something in the air that was constricting around him and making him feel sick. It made it worse that he didn't know what it was.

Johan sat up and glanced around. "Judai?"

The brunette was no where in sight. Johan would have thought that maybe he was in the kitchen or in the bathroom, but both of their lights were off, and there were no noises; running water, thumping, scuffling, nothing; coming from either of those places.

"Judai?" Johan called a bit louder.

He became worried when Judai wasn't answering.

Johan leaped from his bed and glanced around, hollering his fiance's name as loudly as he possibly could. He panicked when this hollering got him nowhere, and glanced down at the nightstand beside the bed.

A note was written on a piece of yellow paper.

Johan quickly dashed for the paper and snatched it up as quickly as possible. He scanned over it with wide emerald eyes, and he almost collapsed when he read it.

_Johan,_

_This is all my fault. I'll get Ruby back. Please don't follow me._

_I love you. I always will, no matter what happens._

_-Judai_

Johan shivered and dropped the yellow note to the ground. "No," he whispered. He became more worried when he thought of the things that Giese could do to his fiance. "_No_-!"

Grabbing his deck, Johan attached it to his belt and tore out of the dorm as fast as possible.

He leaped over the railing and landed, running into the forests. He snapped his hands out at the trees and branches, trying to move them away as he ran.

_How long ago did he write this?_ Johan found himself wondering. _How long has he been gone?_

Unable to tell where his fiance was, Johan tried to use the strange mental bond that he shared with his dear fiance. It was a strange bond. They could never speak to one another through it, but could both sense when something was wrong with the other.

Johan hurried as quickly as he could in the direction where he felt Judai's bond coming from.

And he hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Me: No-! Judai, go back! It's obviously a trap!

Lucy: Johan, go after Judai! Save him! Before Giese-

Me: -_slaps hand over Lucy's mouth to silence her_- Shut up! You're going to ruin it if you tell them what is going to happen when Judai goes! Don't say anything, Lucy!

Lucy: -_takes my hand away_- Please review nicely and we shall update soon!


	6. The Web of Lies

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter six of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Okay! Judai has gone off and has gone in search of the card!

Me: We want reviews on our chapters, please, so if anyone hasn't done that yet, then please do so! Though we won't be really upset if no one does, but we would appreciate it!

Lucy: Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

_**Chapter Six: The Web of Lies**_

_Unable to tell where his fiance was, Johan tried to use the strange mental bond that he shared with his dear fiance. It was a strange bond. They could never speak to one another through it, but could both sense when something was wrong with the other._

_Johan hurried as quickly as he could in the direction where he felt Judai's bond coming from._

_And he hoped he wasn't too late._

* * *

"Ohhh.... What am I doing here again?"

Judai Yuki, one of the top Duelists in the whole Duel Academy, scampered on his belly across the ground towards the small camp. He ignored the dirt that must have been getting all over the front of his dark red school uniform, but he chose to ignore it rather than sit like a prep who has broken her nail and whine about it.

_That's right_, Judai thought with an exhausted sigh. _It's partially my fault that Ruby's card was stolen, so now I have to come and get it back._

The little duelist stopped crawling on the ground and looked down at the ground in front of him. He pursed his lips together in thought and let his mind wander back to previous times.

_How did it come to this? Johan and I were so happy together, since we were going to get married sometime, and then fucking Giese Hunter comes and steals Ruby's card. Why did it have to come to this?_ he thought.

Judai grit his teeth angrily.

_Why can't Johan and I just be happy? Why are we always being-_

Judai shook his head to clear the thought from his head. He couldn't let himself think to what he had learned happened to his friend when he had arrived in this world, wherever it was.

The brunette glanced up and saw a lit tent merely meters away.

It was in the area of the abandoned dorms, but the tent was new. Judai had never seen it before. He had followed where the shadow man had gone, and Judai figured that Giese must be the one in the tent. Or, if he wasn't, then it was the shadow man. Either way, Judai could go in and get the card back, especially if Giese wasn't there right now.

_All right, all I gotta do is go in there and steal back Ruby's Card! That should be the easiest thing to do_, he thought with a sigh.

Judai shuffled closer and slowly reached for the tent flap.

Before his hand even touched it, however, the tent fluttered open, and a tall figure stepped in the door frame. Judai squeaked and glanced up at the towering man who had obviously seen him coming.

"Well, well," the deep voice snickered. "If it isn't little Judai Yuki."

Judai gulped the heavy, thick lump in his dry throat and carefully glanced up. After a few agonizing moments, he locked brown eyes with the towering man before him.

It was Giese Hunter.

Giese had lost the dark green hunting jacket was so used to seeing him in. He was instead dressed in a loose flannel shirt and a pair of baggy white pants. He was slightly wet and had a towel in his hand, and he looked as if he had stepped out of the shower, or bath, just a few moments ago before Judai came.

Giese did look different, however.

His hair was slightly darker and longer, and he was a bit more muscular and evil-looking in this light. He was giving Judai a strange, knowing smirk, and the brunette couldn't help but flinch at it.

_Shit! It's Giese! He was still here!_Judai thought.

Though he was pissed that Giese didn't have the card right there with him, he couldn't help but be slightly relieved that Giese didn't have it. That meant that he, a low-down disgusting freak, wasn't touching Ruby anymore.

Giese smirked and reached for Judai, pale hand looking warm and inviting.

"Please come in," he said with a fairly small, polite smile.

Judai shuddered quickly, allowing the thought that Giese had been expecting him to dance across his mind unnoticed.

Giese turned and pointed towards the table that was set up in his tent. "I was just about to sit down for dinner, actually, when I heard you come by," he admitted. He turned back to Judai with a small, welcoming bow. "Would you like to join me?"

_No way!_Judai thought. _You can't fool me with any of your tricks, you fucking child-molester! Give me back Ruby's card!_

But before poor Judai knew it, he was kneeling at the table across from Giese, cautiously eating the food with bitter tears in his eyes. He anime-cried to himself and mentally kicked himself hard.

_Wah! I am always soooo much braver in my fantasies!_Judai mentally whined.

However, though he knew it was dumb to go right into Giese's lair, Judai knew that it worked out in his favor.

If Ruby's card truly was here, then being invited inside Giese's tent was probably going to give him a good chance of looking around for the card, if Giese had it here.

Giese took a simple sip of his wine and set the glass down on the table. His narrow eyes traced Judai up and down, taking in every single feature of the duelist who was glancing around so eagerly at the tent.

"I hear that that duel monster spirit was the favorite of Andersen," the hunter said suddenly with an evil grin. "Unfortunately, she's not here to join us this evening."

Judai stopped eating and looking around and lowered the plate to the table. _What does he mean? Does that mean that Ruby's not here? If she's not, then where is she?_

Giese ran his thin finger around the rim of the wine glass, which was now empty. He stared at Judai with hard eyes and let a small smile play with his lips. Judai shuddered visibly and looked up to Giese.

"I-if Ruby's card isn't here, then where is it?" Judai asked in a hushed whisper.

Giese chuckled in the back of his throat. "Where, you ask?" he repeated. The auburn-haired Duel spirit Hunter slowly rose and edged a bit closer to Judai. "Oh, my dear boy, I believe that_ you_ would know that better than anyone."

Judai felt his skin prickling at the look in Giese's eyes. He didn't like it.

He gulped and tried to carefully pull away, but before he could, Giese gripped his wrist, jerked him forward, and slammed his lips against the brunette's.

Judai's brown eyes widened in horror at the sudden sensation that jolted through his body. He could feel Giese's lips covering his own, the crushing feeling, but he couldn't feel any desire or love behind it. The duelist groaned and threw his hands forward, managing to shove the muscle-bound man at least off his lips.

Once he was free of the "kiss", Judai snapped his glance towards Giese.

He could see the smile on the man's lips, the same smile that would have put the devil to shame. Judai suddenly felt cold at the harsh, wicked look in Giese's dark eyes.

"W-what?" Judai whimpered. "W-what was _that_ for?"

He saw Giese lock eyes with him, and then Judai found himself on the floor. He felt as if countless, frozen strings were digging into his flesh, slamming him hard against the tent floor. When Judai tried to stand, or move even slightly, the invisible strings would tighten considerably and slam him even harder onto the hard ground.

"Ugh!" Judai managed to grunt. _C-can't move... Such a strong force... holding me onto the ground... W-what is this?_

Judai felt the "strings" loosen enough for him to glance up and see Giese's blank expression moving towards him. The young duelist then felt as if something smacked him in the side of the face, an invisible force.

Judai coughed up a tiny bit of blood, the side of his face slightly scratched, enough to leave just a bit of blood. His frightened eyes, like those of a deer caught in headlights, glanced up and joined Giese's amused gaze.

"If you try to struggle, this could get... _painful _for you," Giese warned.

He drew back a bit and flashed Judai a wicked grin.

"I am a man who has made himself vulnerable just for you. I expect you to show me a good time now, my dear," Giese said with a dark and malicious chuckle. "And now, I am able to finally reap my _reward_."

Judai's eyes went wide, his pupils narrowing in horror. _H-he knew I was going to come to get the card back. He planned this whole God-damned thing! How did he know I would be coming to get Ruby's card back?_

* * *

Me: Oh no! Giese is using his new powers that he gained from the Duel spirit world and he's gonna hurt Judai! Johan, wherever you are, you need to hurry and save him!

Lucy: And what of Yubel, where is she?

Me: Please review on the other chapters please, though we won't be upset if no one does! We'd just like to have at least one or two reviews on each chapter, so please be kind and do this for us, you guys! Thank you all so much!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we shall update!

Me: What's gonna happen to Judai?


	7. In Deep Trouble

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter seven of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Judai's in serious danger, as you all have read in the previous chapters!

Me: What is going to happen now that Judai is captured? Read on! And please, review on the other chapters! We want at least, at the least, one or two reviews on each chapter!

Lucy: Pleas enjoy this chapter!

_**Chapter Seven: In Deep Trouble**_

_"If you try to struggle, this could get... painful for you," Giese warned._

_He drew back a bit and flashed Judai a wicked grin._

_"I am a man who has made himself vulnerable just for you. I expect you to show me a good time now, my dear," Giese said with a dark and malicious chuckle. "And now, I am able to finally reap my reward."_

_Judai's eyes went wide, his pupils narrowing in horror. H-he knew I was going to come to get the card back. He planned this whole God-damned thing! How did he know I would be coming to get Ruby's card back?_

* * *

When Judai finally got over his state of horror, he was able to rush at Giese.

He hollered a battle cry, only to crash into an energy barrier and be thrown back a good distance. He hit his back against the tent wall, which was surprisingly hard. Judai slumped to his knees weakly, his chest rising and falling with heavy pants.

Giese folded his arms across his muscle-bound chest, eyebrow raised in amusement. "What's wrong?" he challenged. "I thought you wanted that card back."

Judai growled, forced himself to his feet, and then dashed at Giese again. Giese used the energy shield to throw the little duelist back a good few feet, enough to slam him into the tent wall. This time, Giese used his energy to bind Judai to the wall. Judai felt his arms and legs get slammed against the wall so that he wasn't able to even struggle or move anymore.

_Ugh... He's way too strong_, Judai thought.

He glanced up and saw Giese standing before him just a little.

The evil hunter of the Duel spirits was just staring at him, and he tapped his chin in thought. Giese slowly raised his hand. "That's enough toying with you," he said.

He snapped his fingers, and used his energy to tear the front of Judai's Osiris red school jacket and his shirt wide open, revealing the brunette's pale, flawless chest.

Judai gasped as his shirt and Osiris jacket were popped open, and the beaded necklace that Asuka and Rei had made for him snapped off, the colored beads scattering off, or most of them, the rest falling to the floor, still attacked to the red string that held the small home-made necklace together.

Judai could feel the horror shudder through him, and deep within his mind, he was hollering for Johan.

His love, his shelter, his protection from this mad man.

* * *

Johan, who was a good ways off from the tent where Judai and Giese were, felt a sudden cold jolt burst through his body. The bluenette stopped and glanced up at the dark night sky, as if expecting it to start storming any moment.

_Judai?_ he mentally yelled.

He glanced around quickly, his heart racing. He could feel a cold terror jolting through him, but it was not from his own worries. It was from his beloved, the one he had sworn to protect even if it cost him his life.

Johan could feel waves of terror coming from Judai's energy. Somehow, Johan was always able to tell when Judai was calling for him, or even when Judai was wanting him.

But the fact that Johan could feel the sorrow and terror emitting from Judai's energy, which was so far away, and the fact that he was not there to protect his beloved from whatever was scaring him, made it all the worse. Johan could feel the horror in his body swelling, and his heart felt like it weighed a ton.

Something had happened.

Something was happening to his beloved Judai.

"Where?" Johan whispered. He closed his dark eyes and glanced to the dark night time sky, not bothering to hide the worry in his gaze. "Where are you, Judai!" Johan hollered to the skies.

* * *

Back at the tent, Judai shuddered as Giese closed in on him. He let the tears fill his dulling brown eyes, and he let his quaking shoulders, now revealed by the fact that his shirt and jacket were starting to fall off, keep on quaking.

"N-no..." Judai whispered.

He saw Giese lift his hand and reach for his revealed chest. The tears of horror increased.

"S-stay away! No!"

* * *

Johan immediately pushed any stray thoughts to the back of his mind and headed in the very faint direction of Judai's energy. He grit his teeth and hoped to any gods; whether they be from his religion or another religion; that he would make it in time to save Judai from whatever was scaring him.

"_Judai-_!" Johan hollered.

* * *

Judai squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the countless tears to leak their way down his pale cheek, mixing with the small amount of blood and scratches that added some color to his face.

_Johan-!_

* * *

Me: No! Judai's in danger! And he can't fight back because if Giese's new powers! So his only chance is for Johan or Yubel to come and rescue him before Giese does something terrible!

Lucy: What is going to happen? Will Johan come and save him?

Me: And will Yubel make an appearance? If you all wish to find out, review and we will update as soon as possible when we have a few reviews on each chapter!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we'll update!


	8. Friends Are Close

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter eight of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Judai's in danger! Judai's in danger!

Me: Disclaimer! I do not own Fushgi Yugi or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! They are the property of Yuu Watase and Kazuki Takahashi! And, we have changed up the idea so that it is not identical!

Lucy: Anyway, will Johan save Judai, or will Yubel? Read on!

_**Chapter Eight: Friends Are Close**_

_Judai squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the countless tears to leak their way down his pale cheek, mixing with the small amount of blood and scratches that added some color to his face._

_Johan-!_

* * *

Johan picked up speed.

He panted heavily as he dashed towards the area where Judai's energy was resonating, getting stronger and stronger with each and every passing moment.

_Judai__-!_ Johan thought.

He could feel the worry and concern making his heart beat faster than it should, but he felt as if there was a giant weight where his heart was supposed to be, like an iron box.

It was hurting him, and it was slowing him down.

Johan felt cold sweat streaming down his face, and he knew that it was because of the ill feeling that he was getting. He felt like the closer he was getting to Judai's energy, the worse whatever was happening to Judai was getting.

_I felt Judai's energy! Something's wrong! Did something happen to him!_ the bluenette duelist thought. He tried to ignore all of the horrible thoughts that passed through his mind.

_Where **is** he?_

* * *

Back at the tent, far from Johan, Giese eyed Judai carefully. He paid special attention to the boy's chest, which was very thin and curved, and if it weren't for the lack of breasts and big hips, Giese would have thought that Judai was a girl.

"Hmm..."

Giese slowly reached forward and placed the tip of his finger right where Judai's heart was.

He could feel the light _**thump-thump**_ of the boy's pounding, horror-filled heart. He looked into Judai's dull, tear-filled eyes and then back down to his exposed chest, which revealed down to his stomach.

"You are still just a little boy," Giese said.

He suddenly grabbed Judai's chest where his heart was roughly with his sharp nails.

"_Ow_-!" Judai cried out in agony.

Giese hummed and locked eyes with Judai. "This method does little for me," he said, more to himself than to the brunette.

Giese grabbed Judai's chin roughly and forced the brunette who was still trapped to the wall to lock eyes with him. Judai shuddered, a few trails of tears leaking down his cheeks, and he grit his teeth, forcing himself not to look into Giese's dark eyes.

"But, I needed the best and most... _wonderful _way to destroy you, my dear little duelist," Giese said.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Did you happen to think that my little card-vanishing trick seemed believable? You and Andersen both seemed to believe that that little Gem Beast truly had been stolen. All I had to do was make sure that the card spirit was trapped for a little while, and you two walked right into my web like a bunch of flies," he explained.

Judai gasped, brown eyes widening with horror.

"T-then that means..." the brunette gulped, his eyes watering even further. "R-Ruby was never..."

Giese chuckled darkly, silencing the brunette almost instantly. He smiled wickedly down at the boy and forced Judai to look into his stone grey colored eyes once again.

"Unfortunately for you, Ruby Carbuncle was never stolen."

Judai's dull eyes widened in horror, but a slight relief washed over him. Giese leaned closer and locked eyes with Judai. The young duelist felt as if he were able to feel Giese staring right into his soul. It made him feel cold, and Judai felt his teeth chattering. He forced his jaw shut in order to keep Giese from seeing anymore fear from him.

"I merely had some of my hand-made subordinates capture the card spirit for a little while. Once Andersen noticed that she was missing, it was so easy to make his life a living Hell. Worrying about what had happened to her. And you, his dear fiance, felt so guilty, even if it was not your fault, that you came rushing right into my little trap," Giese said with a wicked grin.

Judai felt his eyes swell with tears, and he started trembling.

_I-it was you who made Johan cry so bad. It was you who made him think a member of his family had been taken_, the duelist thought. _You made Johan think that Ruby was dead! It was all you!_

"H-how dare you..." Judai whispered.

"Hm?" Giese blinked and drew back as Judai started trembling violently in his bonds. Judai glanced up, the tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving almost no part of his cheeks dry.

"_HOW DARE YOU-_!" he cried.

Giese felt a twinge of terror as he felt his energy that was holding Judai still against the wall start to weaken. It was a power that he remembered well. It had belonged to Yubel, the one that Giese had been working for before he had been taken away by the spirits of the Duel monsters he had captured.

**Judai!**

Judai's eyes widened slightly. _Yubel?_ he thought in shock.

**Judai, are you all right? **Yubel's voice rang out from the back of Judai's mind. It had been so long, that Judai almost believed he was imagining the voice of the duel spirit that he had fused with.

_Yubel, you have to help me!_ Judai pleaded, shaking in terror. He was thankful that he was still able to use Yubel's power, since it was obviously keeping Giese distracted and afraid. _H-he's going to-_

**Shh... It's all right, Judai. It's all right. I'm here. I'll help you. Just don't pass out. I can't fully use my powers if you pass out**, the female duel spirit called out from the depths of Judai's mind.

By this time, Giese was returning to his normal state of mind. He shook the terror off and looked at the determination in Judai's dull, tear-glistening eyes.

"That's a cute trick you learned," Giese said.

A soft, evil grin touched the corners of his lips.

"However..."

Judai felt the energy on his body start to lessen. He gasped in confusion and glanced up to see the look on Giese's face. There wasn't any emotion, not even amusement in his eyes.

"This is as far as you go."

Judai felt himself slam down, and he whacked his head hard against the ground. He gasped as his vision turned bright white for a moment, and he felt the darkness of unconsciousness seeping across his vision.

A picture of Johan's face flashed in his mind.

It sent a warmth down the boy's body, but the warmth was instantly replaced by an amount of cold as Judai realized that Johan was not coming to rescue him. Johan wasn't here.

_Jo__..._

Judai felt the last amount of his consciousness fade, and the image of his tall, emerald eyed, spiky haired bluenette dressed in the Obelisk outfit from North Academy in Europe started to fade.

..._han__..._

**Judai, no! **Yubel's desperate voice was so distant in his fading mind, that Judai could barely hear her. **Don't pass out! **Judai couldn't hear her voice clearly anymore. His mind was slowly consumed by the darkness.

Giese watched as Judai slumped to the ground, right onto the floor before him.

Judai had landed on his back, his black shirt and jacket thrown wide open, revealing his chest up to his stomach and his shoulders up to his forearms. Judai's brown hair was messy and had some blood in it from the struggling, but it made him slightly more attractive in his unconscious state. His pale face was still sporting a few blood stains and scratches, but they also seemed to add to his attractive state.

Giese knelt before Judai and scooped him up slightly, his huge hand intertwining into Judai's hair. The lack of movement, savor the rising and falling of his chest, let Giese know that Judai was partially unconscious, no longer able to fight back, or make sense of anything that was going on around him.

"You cause so much trouble, little boy," Giese said. He looked down at Judai's pale white chest, and felt a smile playing with the corners of his lips once again. "I am not attracted to a little boy such as you. This method means nothing to me," Giese said.

He smirked to himself.

An image of Johan flashed through the muscle-bound duel spirit hunter's mind. His blue hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin. Giese smirked again at the thought of the boy, his enemy.

"But I am very much looking forward to seeing _that boy's_ reaction..."

Giese reached down and placed one hand on Judai's cheek, the other right at his chest. The hand on Judai's cheek traced one of the scratches and touched Judai's pale lips. A very weak unconscious moan, almost unnoticeable, came from Judai's throat.

Giese's other hand traveled to Judai's chest and down his stomach, running over Judai's pale frame and down his pants. His hands found the zipper to Judai's pants and started to fiddle with it, gradually pulling it down.

"When he finds out that you, the boy he loves..."

Giese unzipped Judai's pure white jeans and pulled them down, along with Judai's boxers. Fortunately, Judai's partially opened Osiris red school jacket and black button-up shirt was long enough to cover up Judai's private areas, just enough so that they were out of sight.

A wicked smirk touched Giese's lips, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"Has been _taken_ by another man..."

* * *

Me: AAAAGH! Giese, you mother fucking bastard, get away from Judai!

Lucy: And Judai's passed out, so Yubel can not use her powers to rescue him! His only chance is for Johan to arrive before something horrible happens to Judai!

Me: Johan, you need to hurry before it's too late!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we'll update!


	9. Enemies Are Closer

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter nine of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Johan, wherever you are and whatever you are doing, you need to hurry and rescue your fiance before Giese does something horrible to him because Judai's passed out and Yubel can't use a lot of her power when Judai's unconscious!

Me: Disclaimer! I do not own Fushgi Yugi or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! They are the property of Yuu Watase and Kazuki Takahashi! And, we have changed up the idea so that it is not identical!

Lucy: Please read on!

_**Chapter Nine: Enemies Are Closer**_

_"But I am very much looking forward to seeing that boy's reaction..."_

_Giese reached down and placed one hand on Judai's cheek, the other right at his chest. The hand on Judai's cheek traced one of the scratches and touched Judai's pale lips. A very weak unconscious moan, almost unnoticeable, came from Judai's throat._

_Giese's other hand traveled to Judai's chest and down his stomach, running over Judai's pale frame and down his pants. His hands found the zipper to Judai's pants and started to fiddle with it, gradually pulling it down._

_"When he finds out that you, the boy he loves..."_

_Giese unzipped Judai's pure white jeans and pulled them down, along with Judai's boxers. Fortunately, Judai's partially opened Osiris red school jacket and black button-up shirt was long enough to cover up Judai's private areas, just enough so that they were out of sight._

_A wicked smirk touched Giese's lips, a dark chuckle escaping his lips._

_"Has been taken by another man..."_

* * *

"Judai-!"

It was as if all the weight of the horrified, concerned, and ill feelings within Johan's body were weighing the bluenette down, and that he wasn't going as fast as he could do if Johan wasn't worried sick about his beloved.

Johan glanced down and spotted a small tent in the distance. He could feel a sharp pulsate of energy, and he knew that he was close to Judai. Judai was somewhere in this area.

_Judai__-! Hang on! I'm coming!_ Johan thought.

Johan made a mad dash for the small tent near the abandoned dorms. He knew that Judai was close. He could feel the boy's energy close by, and he could sense that Judai was in danger. Something had happened.

Before Johan got too close to the tent, he heard a small, familiar noise.

"Rubi! Rubii-!"

"What?" Johan turned and spotted a small red light rushing at him from the forest. When it truly appeared, the bluenette noticed that the red light was attached to a small purple cat with wide red eyes.

Johan felt his heart almost stop. "R-Ruby?" he breathed.

"Rubi!" the duel spirit came rushing from the direction of the tent and leaped into Johan's arms. Johan clenched the duel spirit close, whispering how thankful he was to see her.

Ruby wiggled from her master's embrace and locked eyes with him. Johan noticed that she looked scared.

"What is it? What's wrong, girl?" Johan asked.

Ruby turned her head in the direction of the tent. "Rubi! Ru-rubi!" she squeaked, bouncing up and down. Johan blinked in confusion as Ruby continued to squeak and point.

"Wait... you saw Judai?" Johan asked in surprise. Ruby nodded quickly. "Where is he? What's happened to him?"

Johan set Ruby on the ground, and Ruby started squeaking and jumping up and down even faster. It looked like she was pantomiming something, but she was squeaking so fast that Johan couldn't make out what she was trying to tell him. Johan knew that Ruby knew what was happening to Judai, or what had happened.

Only issue...

She was speaking too fast for Johan to understand!

"What are you saying?" Johan asked.

Ruby gave a loud snort, as if she were sighing, and then she started squeaking and stomping her foot, as if trying to tell Johan something. But Johan didn't understand, he was was incensed (A.K.A. PISSED OFF!)

"Dammit!" Johan roared. "I don't have time for charades! I have to go find Judai!"

He turned on his heel and dashed away from the duel spirit. Ruby squeaked loudly and snorted, shaking her head as if to say: "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying, right?"

She soon dashed right after her master, still squeaking loudly.

* * *

Back at the tent, Giese finished putting on his clothes and glanced down at the ground. He knelt beside his "prize", and felt a dark grin touching his lips. He smirked and drew back.

"Judai-!"

Giese glanced over his shoulder as a familiar voice rang clearly through the nighttime air.

He rose to his feet and dusted himself off, heading towards the source of the voice. He stole one last glance at the figure laying on the ground, weakly panting raggedly, and then quickly averted his attention back to the tent flap.

* * *

Johan dashed into the area of the camp, eyes wild with terror.

"Judai!" he cried out. His face and neck were covered with sweat from running so fast, and he felt as if his heart weighed a ton. He panted heavily and glanced around quickly.

His eyes widened as Giese seemed to come out of nowhere, standing before the large white tent.

"Andersen," Giese said with an amused grin. "I could have sworn that you were still at Duel Academy." He felt a dark chuckle escape his lips. "You seem to be doing well. For a person who just has their favorite duel spirit, and part of their family, stolen, of course."

Johan grit his teeth in rage.

He hated this man. This man who had ruined his life, who had caused so many people grief, who had captured a member of his family and made Johan think that she was dead. He hated him.

"You... fucking..."

Johan balled his hand into a fist, gripping so hard that he felt blood dripping down his nails, and ran at Giese as fast as he could, which was a bit faster than he thought he could go.

"_BASTARD_!"

Johan's fist barely missed Giese, but Giese's fist didn't miss Johan. He slammed it into the boy's stomach, and Johan instantly gagged up a slight amount of blood.

"Sadly, I can't let you run around with all that energy today, Andersen," Giese said.

Johan slumped to his knees, arm pressed against his stomach to keep the pain from increasing. Giese turned his gaze away from the bluenette and he started to walk away.

"If you are looking for that boy, he's behind the curtains over there," Giese said, motioning to the tent. Giese carefully started walking a bit quicker, stealing a small glance at Johan.

Johan was coughing and still on his knees. Giese smiled. He obviously must have hit him hard enough to keep him down for a little while. It would give him some escape time.

"I must say, I admire his pale, smooth skin, Andersen," he said with a dark grin.

Johan's emerald eyes widened when he heard this. He snapped his head up, albiet weakly, and glanced in Giese's direction. "_W-what_?" he breathed in horror.

Giese smiled wickedly. "I thought that he would be more of a child, but his body is that of a lovely young man," he said with a dark chuckle, filled with malice and hatred.

Johan felt a cold, horrified feeling wash over him. He shuddered and could think nothing but horrible thoughts as Giese started to walk away ever so quickly. Johan grit his teeth angrily.

"W-what... did you do... to him?" he whispered.

The cold feeling washed over his entire body. Images of his beloved Judai kept flashing through his mind. What had happened to Judai? Johan snapped a glare up at Giese, his eyes filled with nothing but hatred.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO JUDAI-?_" he hollered.

Johan was instantly to his feet, and he rushed at Giese with his fist ready to slam into the man's face.

Giese was quick enough to avoid it, for the most part, but Johan's hand scraped against his cheek. Giese felt his skin burning, like a flame had been lit right where Johan's hand had grazed.

Giese leaped back with a horrified yelp, taking off into the darkness of the forest.

Johan started to pursue after him, but stopped when he realized that he had no lead to go off by. He glanced down at his hand in shock, where he had felt a similar burning, but he wasn't burned, like Giese was.

"Did I really just do something like that on my own?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly, the same cold realization washed over him, and Johan heard Ruby squeaking and jerking her head towards the flap of the white tent, jumping up and down in urgency.

"That's right! Judai!" Johan turned and dashed for the tent as quickly as he could.

* * *

Me: Oh no! What did Giese do to Judai?

Lucy: We better pray that Giese didn't do anything to him, because if he did, God knows what Johan and Yubel are going to end up doing to him! That bastard! How dare he!

Me: What's going to happen next? Read on if you wish to find out!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we'll update!


	10. Fear's Only in Your Mind

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter ten of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Johan has arrived and attacked Giese, but what will happen now that he's going to see what became of Judai? Did something happen or is Judai perfectly fine?

Me: Disclaimer! I do not own Fushgi Yugi or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! They are the property of Yuu Watase and Kazuki Takahashi! And, we have changed up the idea so that it is not identical!

Lucy: Read on!

_**Chapter Ten: Fear's Only in Your Mind**_

_Johan started to pursue after him, but stopped when he realized that he had no lead to go off by. He glanced down at his hand in shock, where he had felt a similar burning, but he wasn't burned, like Giese was._

_"Did I really just do something like that on my own?" he asked aloud._

_Suddenly, the same cold realization washed over him, and Johan heard Ruby squeaking and jerking her head towards the flap of the white tent, jumping up and down in urgency._

_"That's right! Judai!" Johan turned and dashed for the tent as quickly as he could._

* * *

Johan grabbed the white tent flap and threw it open, rushing blindly into the tent as quickly as God would let him. He glanced around as quickly as he could.

"Judai! Are you in here?" Johan shouted.

His boot stepped on something with a crunch. Johan glanced down and saw one of the pale red beads that had been on the necklace that Rei and Asuka had made for Judai, as a present for his and Johan's engagement.

Johan knelt down before the small strand of beads and string and scooped the broken necklace that was still sporting several gold and red colored beads into his hand.

"Asuka and Rei made this for Judai..." Johan whispered.

"U-uh... ngh..."

Johan heard the weak moan and felt slight relief wash over him. He would recognize Judai's voice anywhere. Johan glanced up with slight shock when he realized that it had been a moan of pain that he had heard Judai make.

"Ju-"

Johan stopped speaking almost instantly. He felt as if his heart had stopped beating, and time itself seemed to stand still. He couldn't even feel himself trembling, nor could he tell how horrified he must have looked.

Judai was laying on his back on the ground merely a foot from Johan, his shirt torn wide open, revealing most of his shoulders and his chest, down to his stomach. His pale face was covered with a few scratches and some blood, and some of the blood was mixed in with his hair, which was messy from struggling and being handled roughly.

Judai's pants and boxers were missing, but his jacket and shirt were still long enough to cover his private areas from sight. But Johan could see scratches and blood on Judai's thighs and on his legs. He could also tell that Judai was still partially unconscious.

"Ugnn..." Judai moaned weakly in his unconscious state as he started to slowly shift back into consciousness.

Johan could only stare in horror, his throat unable to process any form of noise.

He couldn't even squeak in horror. His hand trembled slightly, enough to let the broken necklace slide and hit the ground, sending a few more of the beads skittering across the hard floor of the tent. One of the beads rolled forward and thumped softly against Judai's pale hand, which was trembling slightly in his unconscious state.

The bead was enough to start to awaken Judai.

Judai moaned weakly and let his eyes flutter open. Light poured into his dull vision, and after a moment, his eyes adjusted weakly to the light, noticing that he was still laying on the tent floor. He was aware of a figure sitting beside him, but Judai was too out of it to make heads or tails of who it was.

_...Who...?_ the brunette thought weakly.

He shifted a little and rolled over so that he could start to sit up. Pain jolted like lightning through every single inch of his body. "_Ow_!" Judai cried out softly. The white hot stabbing pain eventually died down when he stopped moving around so much, but Judai was still aware of the agony that burned through him.

_My body hurts all over... Why?_ the brunette thought.

A sudden, horrifying realization flashed through Judai's mind, and he was jolted into total awareness.

"Ah..." Judai gasped, his mind unable to allow him to speak anything more. He gasped and covered his mouth. _Oh, that means that... That means that I... Oh my God! D-don't tell me that Giese..._

Judai turned his slightly scratched face towards the figure who was sitting beside him.

Judai's heart nearly stopped beating when he saw Johan staring at him in horror. So many emotions were flashing through Johan's green eyes that Judai wasn't able to process any of them. Johan looked sad, horrified, upset with himself, slightly angry, all at the same time. He was so horrified and upset with himself that he wasn't able to speak.

_Johan__!_ Judai thought in horror.

He knew...

Johan knew what had happened!

Judai covered his exposed chest up with his hands, and his teeth started chatting again. He felt tears start to fill his eyes. He felt disgusting all of a sudden. He felt like, even if it wasn't his fault, that he had betrayed Johan.

"D-don't look at me, Johan..." Judai whispered.

Johan was still in his shocked state, unable to do anything but stare at Judai. Judai shuddered as the tears started streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the very small amount of blood and dirt that was smeared on his cheeks.

Judai whimpered and covered his body as best he could. He felt so gross and disgusting. He didn't want Johan, his fiance, looking at him after what had happened.

It wasn't his fault, he knew, but he didn't want Johan looking at what he was.

He was aware that he was defiled now, he was aware that he must have looked like Hell. He was aware that he must have looked incredibly pale, savor the small amount of blood and dirt that added color to his face, and he was aware of the fact that his pants were gone and that was blood on his legs, even if it was a small amount.

"_DON'T LOOK AT ME_-!"

* * *

Me: Oh... my... God... no!

Lucy: Poor Judai! He's so ashamed! And Johan! He's so upset with himself that he can't even bring himself to speak! What is going to happen in the next chapter, guys?

Me: If you want to find out, then read on as soon as we update! A big thank you to all our readers who do not flame us and to those who read our stories! You guys are the ones who make all of this possible!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we'll update!


	11. The Devil and Tom Walker

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter eleven of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Poor Judai!

Me: Disclaimer! I do not own Fushgi Yugi or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! They are the property of Yuu Watase and Kazuki Takahashi! And, we have changed up the idea so that it is not identical!

Lucy: Read on if you want to find out what will happen next to our heroes!

_**Chapter Eleven: The Devil and Tom Walker**_

_"D-don't look at me, Johan..." Judai whispered._

_Johan was still in his shocked state, unable to do anything but stare at Judai. Judai shuddered as the tears started streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the very small amount of blood and dirt that was smeared on his cheeks._

_Judai whimpered and covered his body as best he could. He felt so gross and disgusting. He didn't want Johan, his fiance, looking at him after what had happened._

_It wasn't his fault, he knew, but he didn't want Johan looking at what he was._

_He was aware that he was defiled now, he was aware that he must have looked like Hell. He was aware that he must have looked incredibly pale, savor the small amount of blood and dirt that added color to his face, and he was aware of the fact that his pants were gone and that was blood on his legs, even if it was a small amount._

_"DON'T LOOK AT ME-!"_

* * *

Both Johan and Judai were silent as they rode into the direction of Duel Academy.

They had been riding towards the Academy, which was a short while away, on Sapphire Pegasus for only about a few moments. It was a few hours until sunrise, and not a word had been said since Judai had hollered when they were in the tent.

Johan rode in back of the white duel monster spirit horse, who had been able to become real, for a short time anyway ao that he could bring them safely to the Academy without running in to Giese, and Judai sat in front of him.

Judai's hair was still messy and dirty, and the blood on his several scratches had dried, appearing like small flecks of dirt now. He had put his boxers and pants back on, and he had managed to button his shirt and close his Osiris red school jacket. Giese hadn't destroyed it, as if to make sure that Judai could cover himself with it again as if nothing had ever happened.

Johan glanced down at the silent brunette and thought that he might try a conversation. They had been silent for countless hours, and to be honest, it was starting to get aggravating.

"T-the others are probably worried about us, you know?" he asked with a small smile. "W-we should probably try and catch up to them as soon as we can. They may need us."

Judai still remained silent, and Johan tried to think of something else.

"W-well, maybe they won't need us right off. I mean, Fubuki is with them, right? You know what they say, stupid people can sometimes make the most reliable people. H-he's probably keeping them entertained until we get back," the bluenette said.

He laughed a bit to try and see if Judai would, but Judai was still silent.

Johan sighed and shook his head. _Should have spent less time studying for tests and more time learning some better ways to cheer people __up_, he mentally scolded himself.

"Johan..." Judai whispered after a silent moment.

Johan glanced down and saw Judai staring at the ground. He waited a few moments for Judai to continue. It took the brunette a moment, but he managed to speak again a moment later.

"I'm tired. Let's stop here and rest for a bit," Judai said.

Johan complied without another word and took a little while to stop at a place where there was a small cliff. The cliff guarded a small pond, a small section of the ocean that stretched into the beach area surrounded by tall trees, with a bunch of green plants around it, and it was secluded enough so that any wandering people wouldn't be able to see them.

Johan helped Judai off Sapphire Pegasus, who vanished back inside the deck, and then he looked at the sea-pond.

"Oh, nice, there's that pond!" Johan said with a grin.

He turned towards Judai, who was sitting on the ground a few inches away, and started to remove his Obelisk blue North Academy jacket and his white and purple shirt so it wouldn't get wet.

"Fubuki told me about this place! He goes fishing here all the time," Johan turned to Judai and smiled again. "I'll go in and see if I can catch some fish, all right? I should be fairly easy. Fubuki showed me how to catch them," he said with a wink.

As Johan trotted happily off towards the pond, Judai stared after him, emotionless.

_Johan_, Judai thought softly.

He watched Johan wander towards the pond and leap in after the fish that swam to the surface. Judai instantly recalled when he had covered himself away from Johan, tears in his eyes, and screamed "Don't look at me" as loud as he was able to. He hadn't wanted Johan looking at him after what had happened. He had felt so ashamed.

_You don't ask about it. You don't even mention what happened back there_, Judai thought, trembling slightly. _But if you did, what would I say? I can't remember what happened after I passed out!_

A slight hope washed over him.

_M-maybe Giese didn't do anything to me. M-maybe Yubel stopped him. Maybe it was just a trick_, Judai thought.

His very tiny and final star of hope was crushed when he recalled how bad the pain was that he had felt when he woke up, the blood on his inner-upper thighs, and how gross he felt.

_No. No, it wasn't a lie. He wouldn't have let me go like that. And I passed out. Yubel couldn't use a lot of power_, Judai thought.

Judai reached for Johan's discarded shirt and clenched it close to his body, savoring the lingering scent of his fiance. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he wasn't sure of what to say. Nothing would come out of his throat. Not even a sob.

_G-Giese__..._ _H-he treated me like an object!_ Judai thought, biting his lower lip at the thought of it. _There was no love, or even desire in it! I was just a pawn in his sick little game!_

Tears started to leak down Judai's cheeks, and he clenched Johan's shirt closer.

_No... No-!_

"Hah!" Johan yelled. He leaped forward and caught one of the fish in his hand. "Ha, I knew it! I knew this damn fish couldn't get away from the awesome might of Johan Andersen, top duelist in North Academy!"

Johan turned towards Judai, holding the twitching fish in his hand.

"Lookit this, Judai-!" he called.

Johan fell silent in shock again as he saw Judai standing up, removing his clothes as quickly as he could. Judai pulled his shirt open and rushed into the pond as quickly as he could.

"Judai..." Johan whispered. He saw Judai running towards the deeper part of the pond. Johan started going after him. "What are you doing? It's deep and really dangerous over there!"

Judai whirled around, and Johan saw the tears in his eyes.

"I want to be clean again, dammit!" Judai cried. He whimpered and shook his head. "I-I did this once before when I thought that I had lost my ability to see duel spirits, and I became clean and pure then, maybe I can do it again!"

Judai started scrubbing his body as fast as he could, and Johan could only watch silently, pity and concern flashing across his face. He could see Judai's tears starting to fall.

"I can't believe I let that sick fuck have his way with me! Not him... Oh, God, not him-!" Judai yelled. He started scrubbing himself a bit harder until he started bleeding.

Johan's eyes widened. "Judai, stop it!" he yelled. He grabbed Judai's wrist and stopped him. "You're making yourself bleed!"

"Let me go!" Judai cried as he started struggling. Johan gripped Judai's wrist tighter and held him fast. Judai tried to yank himself free from his fiance's captive grip. "Dammit! Let me go, Johan!"

Johan jerked Judai forward and caught him in a tight embrace.

Judai instantly stopped flailing and stood still in Johan's embrace. He was trembling, and whenever he trembled even slightly, Johan would hold him a bit tighter.

After a moment, Johan slipped his arms from around Judai's shoulders, turned and walked towards the edge of the pond. He pushed a tree branch that had fallen into the sea-pool away.

"Let's get out, Judai," he called back. "I'll start a fire and cook some more fish for us as soon as I catch some, okay?"

Judai watched silently as Johan yanked himself out of the pond and went off to gather fire wood. Judai stood in the pond for a few more minutes and then slowly walked out.

* * *

Me: Awww! Poor Johan and Judai!

Lucy: Poor Johan doesn't know what to think, and Judai's having a mental break down! That's gotta be the worst part about it! Poor, poor Judai and Johan!

Me: What will become of their relationship because of this? And what is the truth behind all of this? If you all want to find out what will happen, then please read on to find out what happened!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we'll update!


	12. Once in a Blue Moon

**Title**: Prelude to What is Stolen

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggest themes (might go up)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (spiritshipping)

**Summary**: Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help?

Me: Chapter twelve of "_Prelude to What is Stolen_"!

Lucy: Judai had a mental break down and a spazz attack, within good reason, but Johan managed to calm him down a bit, and for the most part, Johan seems to have made him a little bit better.

Me: Disclaimer! I do not own Fushgi Yugi or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! They are the property of Yuu Watase and Kazuki Takahashi! And, we have changed up the idea so that it is not identical!

Lucy: What will this chapter bring? Read on!

_**Chapter Twelve: Once in a Blue Moon**_

_"I can't believe I let that sick fuck have his way with me! Not him... Oh, God, not him-!" Judai yelled. He started scrubbing himself a bit harder until he started bleeding._

_Johan's eyes widened. "Judai, stop it!" he yelled. He grabbed Judai's wrist and stopped him. "You're making yourself bleed!"_

_"Let me go!" Judai cried as he started struggling. Johan gripped Judai's wrist tighter and held him fast. Judai tried to yank himself free from his fiance's captive grip. "Dammit! Let me go, Johan!"_

_Johan jerked Judai forward and caught him in a tight embrace._

_Judai instantly stopped flailing and stood still in Johan's embrace. He was trembling, and whenever he trembled even slightly, Johan would hold him a bit tighter._

_After a moment, Johan slipped his arms from around Judai's shoulders, turned and walked towards the edge of the pond. He pushed a tree branch that had fallen into the sea-pool away._

_"Let's get out, Judai," he called back. "I'll start a fire and cook some more fish for us as soon as I catch some, okay?"_

_Judai watched silently as Johan yanked himself out of the pond and went off to gather fire wood. Judai stood in the pond for a few more minutes and then slowly walked out._

* * *

Judai sat silently with his back towards Johan. Night had fallen, and Johan had covered Judai with nothing but his white and purple shirt. Judai held it like a jacket over his body. He hadn't moved an inch in hours.

Johan looked towards Judai and smiled slightly. "Judai, the fish is ready. You hungry?" he asked.

Judai kept his silence once again. Johan sighed and started cooking a few more of the fish. The silence was starting to annoy him once again, but he could start to understand why Judai wasn't speaking. If something like this had happened to him, then Johan was certain that he wouldn't know what to say about it.

Johan couldn't believe he had allowed this to happen.

_If only I'd been just a bit faster_, Johan thought, gripping his hand into a fist. His nails cut into his palm, almost making him bleed. _If only I'd come sooner, then this wouldn't have happened to Judai! It's all my fault!_

"I..."

Johan glanced up, breaking away from his stray thoughts, and saw Judai still facing away from him. The brunette had his head buried in his folded arms, and he was refusing to look any where near the bluenette.

"Johan, I won't be able to marry you anymore," Judai said.

Johan felt as if some cruel god of absolute coldness and despair had taken a hold on his heart and squeezed it with its claws. He could feel his heart pulsating just a bit faster, and it was making him sick. He almost stopped breathing. The brunette turned and stared at Judai with wide, light green eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Johan asked.

Judai shivered just a little at the bluenette's hurt tone. He hated doing this to Johan, but it was the truth.

He just couldn't. He wasn't worthy of that right anymore. Johan was the only person in his life that he had ever liked in that way, and Judai had betrayed that because of what happened. Sure, it wasn't his fault, but Judai didn't care. In his own eyes, he had betrayed Johan, and there was no taking it back.

Judai looked away and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Especially after you proposed to me. You were even so kind as to wait for me until we were married to have sex with me," he said. "You can laugh. Call me an idiot, if you want. Hell, I _am_ one. It's kinda funny. _I'd_ laugh."

To prove his point, Judai gave a soft, dry laugh.

Johan shivered a bit at the sound of the dry laugh that came from his beloved. He saw Judai's shoulders quaking under the white and purple shirt that he had covered him with.

"What _is _this?" Johan yelled. He shifted a bit closer to Judai, who shrunk down. "This was _not _your fault, Judai! None of it! If I had only been a little faster, then... Then maybe this wouldn't have-"

"I came _knowing_ that something like this could have happened!" Judai yelled.

Johan fell silent once again in shock.

The same cold feeling of despair washed over his soul, and he couldn't find anything. Johan watched as Judai shivered and curled up a bit closer into a ball in the white and purple shirt.

"If I snuck up on Giese, I could get Ruby's spirit back from him!" Judai yelled. "I was fricken' dumb enough to believe that and went rushing right into it! I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that this could happened, but I never pegged Giese as the type to rape a guy! I went off on my own without even considering how you felt, or even considering if you got worried, and I got _nothing_! I didn't even get the Ruby back because she wasn't stolen! God, I fucking had it coming!"

He shuddered and almost started crying again.

"I'm so fucking _pathetic_! God, what type of person am I? Jesus! God, I just want to die right now! I didn't mean to go and betray you like that! I'm so, so sorry, Johan!"

Judai started crying as soon as he finished. He covered his face with his hands and started shaking.

"I'm so-"

Judai stopped crying and yelling when he felt Johan wrap his arms around his shoulders and jerk him backwards into an embrace. Johan rested his head on Judai's shoulder and gripped him as tightly as he could. Judai shivered, and like what happened in the water earlier, Johan clutched him closer every time he sobbed.

"Judai..." Johan whispered. "Take off the coat and show me your body, okay?"

Judai turned around and looked at Johan in shock.

"J-Johan?"

Johan reached forward and slowly started removing the shirt of his that Judai had covered himself with. Judai gasped as his naked body was revealed, and he covered himself quickly with his arms. He didn't want Johan seeing him after what had happened. He didn't feel as though he were good enough for Johan anymore.

Johan reached forward again and moved Judai's arms out of the way, taking in a good image of him.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Johan whispered. "You are perfectly clean to me, Judai. There's nothing wrong with you or your body. You're no different now than you were the day that we met. I still think what I thought then. Nothing was more beautiful in the world than you."

Johan looked up and locked eyes with Judai.

"Nothing can make you defiled, and nothing can make you any less pure to me than you always have been," the bluenette said. "I don't care if you were raped or not, that doesn't change how I feel! I didn't want to marry you because you were a virgin, Judai!"

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai and brought him close, as close as he could get him.

"So, you don't have to cry anymore," he said. "Even if you aren't a virgin anymore, so what? You're still right here with me, and I am not going anywhere. I promise you that I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. So, don't cry, all right?"

He pulled back just enough to make eye-contact with Judai.

"I swore that I would always be with you. And I'll swear it as many times as I must, because you're... _everything_ to me, Judai. Nothing in the world has more meaning to me than you do," Johan told the brunette.

Judai felt tears swelling in his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Johan's waist. _Johan__! Please stop being so nice to me. I don't deserve it after all that has happened._

"Nothing's changed," Johan whispered.

He wanted- no, he needed Judai to understand.

Judai had been through so much, and Johan understood why Judai would feel like he had betrayed Johan. But he hadn't. Judai had not asked for Giese to do what he did, and no matter what it cost him, Johan would make him pay. He swore to all things holy that Johan would make Giese pay for every single tear that he made Judai cry, and every single ounce of pain that made Judai feel.

"I still love you, Judai. And I always will," Johan said, staring into Judai's eyes. "I swear that. But, I want you to swear that you won't leave me, all right? No matter what happens? Do you swear that to me?"

Judai sniffled and drew closer to the man that he loved, the man who meant the whole world to him.

"I swear..." _Johan... God, I love you so much!_

* * *

Me: Aw! Judai had another mental breakdown, but Johan snapped him out of it again!

Lucy: Johan's so romantic! He's such a great person! But what's he going to do to Giese for what he did to Judai? Will he just sit there and do nothing, or will he go and kick Giese's ass?

Me: I think we all know the answer to that, Lucy-chan! We all know the answer to that!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we'll update!


End file.
